Dream
by Banks Inc
Summary: Alex and Evan fall into a dream world together. Litterally. Alex mis-uses magic once again and the two of them get trapped with the dream helmet. How will they get out? What will happen when Justin figures out Alex's scheme?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Everything in italics is part of Alex's "dream". Hope it doesn't confuse people!**

_DREAM – A succession of images, thoughts, or emotions passing through the mind during sleep_

The Russo family were happy to admit that they were different. So far in this family, their high school age kids all have their flying carpet licenses, they've had a pet dragon disguised as a beagle, their daughter has turned into a sea-chimp, and all three kids have been on planet mars.

Yup, this is definitely not a normal family. On the other hand, events like these are quite normal in this household. As a matter of fact, the mischievous, middle child is about to pull one of her famous wrong-doings right now.

As we speak, she has been devising her plan to sneak in and steal her father's dream helmet.

"Daddy, can you go make me one of your famous sandwiches?" The girl asked her father with her sweet, innocent-looking smile.

"Why can't you make it?" Her father complained.

"But daddy, you always make them so much better. How else d do you think you won that award for best sandwich of the month?" She smiled sweetly.

"Oh alright, but only because you remembered my award." He said getting up.

"Aww, thank you daddy." The little princess smiled again. Her plan was going perfectly. Once her dad was out of the lair, she turned to Justin, the only other person still here.

"Get out of here, unless you want to get involved in one of my crazy schemes." She told her brother coldly. All the sweetness she had put into her voice when talking to her dad was gone.

"I definitely don't want to witness this. You always get me involved and then blame everything on me. No thanks." He said scrambling out of the lair.

"Perfect." The little mastermind said quietly when she was finally alone.

"Block it, sock it, oh just go lock it." Alex muttered and pointed her wand at the lair door. Chains sprung out of the tip of her wand and tied up the door.

Alex turned around and dug through the pile of junk in the old wizard room. Finally, she came across an old blue helmet with clouds painted all over it.

She smiled evilly before dropping onto the couch and carefully placing the helmet over her head.

"Send me to Evan. Evan William Blake Adams, to be exact." She whispered. In her mind, she pictured his long, shaggy light brown hair that was falling in his eyes all the time. She concentrated on his bright emerald green eyes and the mischievous twinkle in them whenever he caught her looking at him in geo class. She practically heard his constant stream of sarcasm that came out of his mouth 24/7.

Before long, this exact image that she placed in her head became a reality. He was standing before her in the deserted hallways of school.

"_Hello, Alex. It's always nice to meet a fellow wizard." He said casually._

_This is so not what I expected._

"_You're a wizard?" I blurted._

"_Yes, and by the looks of it, you are too." He grinned. "So, what did you want to tell me in my dreams? Is it perhaps that you are so very sad from your recent breakup with Dean, or that you are jealous that your brother is beating you in the wizard competition, or perhaps that you have adored me from the day you met me?" He smiled evilly._

"_How...how d-do know all that?" I stuttered nervously. I had no more secrets against him and I loathed him for that._

"_Don't worry too much, Alex. I can relate well to that. The last girl I went out with was a wizard as well and after we broke up she cursed me. My older brother was the one that fixed the curse, so he got a reward from the wizard council and got a promotion. He is so far ahead of me now that he is done all his training. He's also eighteen so we will be taking the wizard competition in a few weeks." He said this all very quickly._

"_Oh and I like that you like me." He added._

_I stood there staring at him until he started to look uncomfortable. "You still never told me how you know all of that." I countered._

"_Don't you remember that dream you had a few weeks ago? With the handsome guy you could never quite see? Yeah, well that was me with my own dream helmet. So, I guess we're sort of even now?" He smiled innocently. "I'm sorry; I haven't been very nice to you so far. This dream is supposed to be yours."_

"_Only mortals have no control over dreams. If you're a wizard, anyone can take a hold of the dream." I whispered back._

"_Well then, what would you like to do? I can't exactly leave this place, since you created the dream. But why did you make it in the school? What can you possibly do here that is fun?" Evan asked._

"_You can only create a dream in a place where you've already seen the person, and I've never seen you outside school." I responded. I actually did my homework before I tried this scheme. I didn't want to mess this one up._

"_Why don't we-"Evan started to say, but before he could finish, my dream faded away._

"_Evan what's going on-"_

"Save it Alex. I know you didn't get permission to use this helmet." Justin scolded. He was standing above me holding the helmet he just pulled off my head.

"No! I was right in the middle of that dream!" I yelled at him.

"What were you doing hanging out with Evan? You know I don't like that kid!" Justin yelled back.

"Justin, Evan is a wizard." I said calmly.

"Oh wow, really? I can't believe it! Remember the last wizard though? TJ didn't turn out to be nice at all." Justin frowned.

"Yeah, but that's only because he charmed his parents. And he was really annoying because he had the worst comebacks." I said.

"I'll show you a comeback!" Justin said mocking TJ.

"Anyways, what I was trying to say was, stay away from that guy, Alex. He's bad news." He said firmly before walking away. (Unfortunately for me, taking the dream helmet with him.)

"Fine then! Destroy my hopes and dreams!" I yelled dramatically after him.

"Two can play at that game. Same time tomorrow then?' I mumbled to myself. I was already coming up with another plan to sneak into Justin's room to get the helmet back...after all, I am an evil genius!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post. Enjoy!**

**Alex`s POV**

I sat in my bedroom trying to think of a plan. I would need a very devious, clever plan to outwit Justin this time. He was on his guard today because he was probably thinking that I was going to steal the helmet back shortly. He knows me so well.

A sudden thought came to me, the perfect scheme. If I could pull this off, it would be my best scheme yet! I got up and stretched muttering, "The only bad thing about scheming is the exercise involved."

I turned off the blaring music that I played only to annoy Justin and snuck out of my room. The hallway was filled with the noise of a loud siren. I jumped and Justin's bedroom door banged open. He came rushing out with his wand.

"You're not stealing the helmet this time!" He yelled pointing his wand at me.

"Calm down Justin!" I yelled back. "How do you know I was planning on that? For all you know I was heading to the kitchen for a snack."

"Yeah, well, I...okay I didn't plan this one out very much." Justin said wandering back into his room. "But if I do catch you trying to steal it, you're going to get in big trouble!" He said sticking his head out a crack in the door.

"Ooo, I'm gonna get in trouble!" I said sarcastically. I went down to the lair and grabbed a book off the shelf. "Get lost little brother." I said to Max, who was watching the unicorn special on the wizard T.V.

"I'm out. This is bunk. You're reading a book?" Max raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, actually I am." I opened the book and showed him the hollowed out inside. The only thing in the book was a magic marker.

"Oh, I see. It's one of your empty books. Well, I'm going to go paint my eyebrows green." Max told me. He left the lair, carefully shutting the door behind him. I shook my head at him. After all these years living with him, I've learned not to question his weird experiments.

I pulled the marker cap off and thought for a minute. I learned from the last time using this that you have to be very specific about what you want to write. It could easily backfire.

"Get into Evan's dreams, at all cost." I spoke the words I was writing on my arm out loud.

Lights started glowing as the magic took effect. My thoughts went cloudy and I couldn't think of anything accept how to get to the helmet. Good, this is what I wanted.

I waved my wand and appeared in Justin's room. The helmet was sitting in a pile of his dolls. (Or action figures as he calls them.) I turned to Justin and, before he could even say anything, shot a simple freezing spell at him. When the silver lights wrapped around him, he froze. Justin couldn't move a muscle. He couldn`t even talk. I should use this spell more often, I thought.

"Oh, that's convenient!" I exclaimed. I grabbed the helmet and skipped out of the room. I ran into the lair and did another spell to chain the door up. I smiled evilly because my plan had worked! I crashed on the couch and stuck the helmet on my head.

Evan, Evan, Evan, I thought.

Just before the world faded, I heard the chains break off the door and Justin scream, "ALEX!"

I looked up into his eyes. Not Justin's eyes, which were red and furious back in the lair, but Evan's, which were soft and utterly, _gorgeous_. We were standing at the school again, but this time, we weren't alone.

We were standing beside two tall people, one boy and one girl, who were slightly older looking than us.

"Who are they?" I asked Evan quietly.

"They are my older brother and sister. I'm the youngest." He half-smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Alex." I smiled as nicely as I could manage.

"Hello, I'm Blake. I'm the oldest of the family." A tall, freckly boy shook my hand. He had dark reddish brown hair. "And this is Jamie, my younger sister." He added.

Jamie was stunningly beautiful. She had a tall, curvy figure and long, dark brown hair. Her soft, green eyes matched Evan's perfectly.

"Well, what shall we do then?" Evan turned to ask me.

"Uh, I don't know, what would any of you like to do?" I asked his siblings.

"Well, you invited us into this dream, didn't you?" Jamie asked me.

"I didn't mean to, I was only inviting Evan, but I don't mind you guys are here." I responded.

"We'll just return to our own dreams then. I can tell you two want to spend time by yourselves." Blake winked at his younger brother. I rolled my eyes.

"Good bye Alex. It was nice meeting you." Jamie said smiling. She and Blake dissolved right before our eyes.

"Okay, now what do you want to do?" Evan said turning to me again.

"I-"

"You want to make out?" He said quickly, interrupting me.

"Well, sure. There's not much else to do at school anyways." I said sweetly.

**Back in the lair... (Justin`s POV)**

"ALEX!" I yelled at my sister. Once the freezing spell that Alex shot at me wore off, I raced to the lair. I arrived just in time to see chains wrap around the door.

"Oh, Alex, you`ve really done it this time." I grumbled. "Scrubidus, fridius!" I said without hesitation. I knew my spells well. The chains slipped off the door and it flew open. I sprinted into the lair and saw Alex`s eyes start to glaze over as the helmet took effect.

"ALEX!" I yelled at her, but the helmet had already taken her consciousness away.

I ran over to her and tried to pull the dream helmet off her head. Instead of sliding off, the helmet shrunk and got tighter. It sparked and fizzled and the whole thing went dead.

"Oh no! The dream helmet is malfunctioning!" I yelled randomly. I half expected Alex to criticize my large vocabulary, but she didn`t wake up. "Alex?" I said loudly, shaking her shoulders. "Uh oh." I said quietly. Her consciousness is stuck inside the dream helmet!

"What`s with all the yelling in here?" Max said wandering in with a really gross-looking sandwich. "Hey, why is Alex wearing my orange soda bowl on her head?" Max said pointing at the helmet.

"You idiot! That`s a helmet! Now Alex is trapped inside her own dreams!" I yelled at my younger brother.

"Cool, can I take a turn after Alex is done?" Max said obliviously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex's POV**

Evan and I were no longer in the deserted school. While we were, uh, "preoccupied" the school faded around us and we were now debating where we ended up.

"This isn't a place at all. I can only see colours and light and stuff, not buildings or even a floor." Evan muttered.

"But the dream helmet can only take you places you've already been." I argued.

"Well I've never been here, have you?" He retorted.

"The lights look kind of familiar, but I don't think I've been to a place like this." I replied.

"Maybe you have been, but it was when you were younger, so you don't remember." Evan suggested. I had a sudden flashback to my youngest childhood memory. Justin's three year old face floated eerily in front of us.

"That's it! This was a dream I had when I was really little!" I exclaimed.

"There you go; you have been here before then. So what happened in this dream?" He asked.

"Umm, more lights I think, a bit of red swirls and stuff, and then I don't remember." I thought hard. The lights dimmed around us so that it was almost like standing in the middle of a fireworks display. Some long, red lights shot across our view and swirled around us.

Then the world turned black. I could still see Evan's face perfectly, but we had no surroundings, only blackness. We were standing on nothing. We were definitely standing, (not floating or anything) but there was no floor, no ceiling, nothing, just me and him.

"You got to admit, this is kind of cool." Evan said quietly. He sounded sort of excited.

"I just hope the helmet didn't break or something stupid like that." I worried.

"Oh you worry too much, have some fun!" He smiled.

"What can you do here though? There's NOTHING here!" I threw my hands up.

"Make it up as you go then!" He yelled, picking me up around the waist. I shrieked loudly, but no one was there to yell at us for being too loud.

The tickle/tackle war began. He threw me over his shoulder and I squeezed his waist. We had a massive tickle fight and soon we were both lying down, exhausted.

After a long time of just lying there, the blackness disappeared, as though a light switch turned on. We sat up and looked around, to see what happened.

Kids' plastic blocks quickly started piling up around us, as if invisible kids were stacking them into a fortress around us. I jumped up and leaped outside of plastic block area. The blocks surrounded me again where I stood, and I couldn't escape the huge fort of plastic that now was now four high walls on each side of me.

"Alex, are you okay?" Evan called from the other side of the wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what's going on?" I called back.

"I'm not quite sure, is this another dream of yours?"

"It could be, but I don't remember this one."

Let's just wait and see how long this goes on for." He called. I heard him sit down. I couldn't have that luxury, since I was in such a small enclosure that I couldn't even sit. I stood unusually still and waited for the weird dream to end.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**Back at the Waverly Sub Station... (Harper's POV)**

I was trying to decide which outfit to wear today. The stuffed animal koala bear outfit or the goldfish hat? My phone started ringing to the new ringtone I purchased. I sang along to my new favourite band, called EEUGGH, before I got around to answering it.

"Hello?"

"Harper!" Justin's anxious voice rang through the phone. "I need your help!" He said urgently.

"Oh, hi Justin." I said dreamily. "Have you finally decided that you'd like to go out with me?"

"Harper, no! I told you we have no chance being together! I need your help, Alex is in trouble!"

"Alex is in trouble? Well why do you need me? Just use your fancy magic tricks and everything will be great again."

"It's not that easy, Max poured orange soda in our dream helmet right before Alex put it on, and now she's stuck inside it. I need you to come help me research how to fix it." He said, in one breath.

"Max does love his orange soda." I said sadly. "I'll be right over."

"Thank you!"

I hung up with Justin and sat back smiling. I was always really happy after I had a conversation with Justin that didn't completely embarrass me. (Or have Alex interrupt)

I put on my koala bear outfit and ran over to the Russo's house.

"Justin?" I called into the empty sub shop. Justin practically flew out of the lair covered in dust.

"Come on, Harper, we got a lot of work to do." He said dragging me into the wizard room.

Once inside, I saw Alex lying across the couch with a steaming helmet on her head. She kept twitching every now and then. I tapped the helmet with my fingernail and it sizzled at my touch.

"Ouch!" I yelled. The helmet was burning hot. "Isn't that going to burn her?" I asked concerned.

"It already has!" Justin pointed to Alex's temple. I looked close and saw that she had bright red marked everywhere her skin came in contact with the helmet.

"And it's only getting hotter." Justin murmured.

"Why don't you just rip it off her?" I yelled.

"It doesn't come off. I tried. Alex has to come out her dream before anyone can remove it."

"We better get to work, quickly." Justin tossed me a very dusty book. When I opened it, dust literally poured out of the pages. Now I realized why Justin was white with dust, head to toe.

"I hate magic." I muttered.

"My mom says that too!" Justin said surprised. I smiled shyly at him. I sat down and got comfortable with a large pile of research books beside me. Justin sat down on my other side, closer than usual. He piled all his study books between us.

This was going to be a long day, I thought bitterly.

**Please let me know if you think these chapters are too short. I can gladly make them longer, but you'd have to let me know. Thanks for all your support with my other stories! It's been months since I wrote them, but I'm still getting reviews and favourites for them! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I`m sorry this took so long to post, but it is summer now and I lost inspiration to finish it for a long time. It`s a horrible disease us writers get called WRITER`S BLOCK. To make up for the long wait, I posted three new chapters all at once! I hope you all will finish reading this story, and hopefully more in the future. Thanks!**

**Alex's POV**

"So, what should we do?" Evan asked me. We were discussing our options of what we could do. The creepy Lego land dream had ended and we were once again stuck in this boring black-filled space. This place wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot; it was more like room temperature.

"There's not much here to do." I replied.

"Can't you just end the dream? There's got to be more fun things out in the real world."

"Good point. I'll try to end it, hang on." I told him. "Wait, how do you end a dream?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't really know. Usually, the thought of ending the dream hardly crosses your mind before it does exactly what you want. But this time nothing is really normal, right?"

"I've been wishing this dream would end for awhile now, so that's obviously not the right way to end it. Not that I want to leave you or anything." I smiled sweetly at him.

He grinned back. "Of course not, I'm too handsome for you to ever want to part with me." I just smirked at Evan.

"I don't want this to end, but I wish something more eventful would happen at least." Evan complained.

"What would you like to happen, a nightmare?" I teased him. All of a sudden, the darkness around us went away. I couldn`t see anymore from the sudden light. After my eyes adjusted, I glanced around to the new scenery.

"What`s going on?" I said nervously.

"Hopefully not more Lego." Evan said jokingly.

"I`m serious! I just said do you want a nightmare, and suddenly this starts?"

"So you think this is a nightmare of yours? It doesn`t seem very scary." Evan commented.

"Yes, this is a nightmare of mine. It started off really simple, but then turned bad." I whispered. We were standing in what looked like a field. There were no hills or scenery beside endless, perfectly flat grass as far as we could see.

"What could go wrong in a place like this?" Evan wondered out loud. Even as he spoke, the endless blue sky grew dark. It started pouring torrential rain, and we heard lightning in the distance.

"Uh oh, we shouldn`t be standing in an open field in a lightning storm." Evan muttered. I started panicking, because this was where it all went wrong.

"Get down!" I shouted as lightning struck the ground, not far from where we stood.

"You have some really crazy dreams!" Evan shouted over the rain. A sudden wind picked up and swirled the rain in our faces. I could hardly see Evan`s face, which was only a few feet away from me.

I clung to Evan as the air got colder and the thunder boomed loud. I always hated thunderstorms, especially when I was in the middle of one!

"Ly down as flat as you can get to the ground; lightning strikes the highest point." Evan instructed. We spread our bodies out over the soggy field and waiting for the storm to pass.

Evan tried to take off his sweater and pass it to me so I wouldn`t be so cold. As he raised his arm to hand it to me, I saw a flash. Evan screamed and I screamed. I couldn`t see anything past the brilliant flash of light around me. Evan`s hand slid out of mine and he collapsed. He had been struck by lightning. What are the chances, eh?

I curled up in a ball, waiting for this horrible nightmare to be over. I was all alone now, with no one to comfort me. I wrapped Evan`s soaked sweater around my shoulders, sobbing. I couldn`t stand losing him; we had so much chemistry! I closed my eyes and drifted off into a freezing sleep.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**Justin`s POV (Back in the lair)**

Harper and I had been reading these books for hours. For the first time in my life, books had failed me. Not one of these damn things held what we were looking for. Harper let out a sigh and tossed another book onto our "useless book" pile.

"Why don`t we try something else? Can`t you call a wizard expert or something to come fix it?" Harper asked, giving up as I had done.

"It looks like we`ve got no choice." I responded. I reached over to the wizard phone and dialled a really long number.

"Wizard artefacts help and service desk, how can I help you?" A female voice said over the phone. Harper stuck her ear to the phone next to mine to hear what the lady said.

"Hi, we had a malfunction with our dream helmet, model number 64728. My brother spilt orange soda on it while my sister was in the middle of using it. We can`t get he out of her dream now, is there anything you can do?" I said this all very quickly.

"Model...64728...ah yes, here it is. Warning, do not bring in contact with any liquids."

"Yes, we know that, but what can we do if that already happened?" Harper said impatiently.

"Use the dry-clean spell on the helmet to remove the liquid." The woman instructed. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Alex`s head.

"_Scrubidus hydratus!_" I said firmly. The orange sticky mess vanished from the helmet.

"Good, now try pulling it off again." The woman said. I walked over to Alex and tugged as hard as I could.

"Nope, nothing. It`s stick stuck." I told the receptionist.

"Why don`t you try a make-it-up to get it off her head?" She suggested.

"Err, okay, I`m not usually good at these..." I murmured.

"How about, my sister is stuck in an unwanted dream; please remove this helmet so she can be seen." Harper spoke up. I turned and stared at her, amazed.

"What? Alex uses make-it-up spells all the time, you kind of get used to it." Harper said sheepishly.

I shrugged. "_My sister is stuck in an unwanted dream; please remove this helmet so she can be seen!_" I repeated.

The helmet flew off her head and landed with a clang on the lair floor.

"Thanks for your help!" I said to the woman on the phone. "Glad to help." She replied before hanging up.

I saw the helmet on the floor cool off and become the nice sky blue colour once more.

"She`s not waking up." Harper said checking Alex`s eyelids.

"Hey, at least it`s not burning her anymore." I said.

"Good point. Want to draw a moustache on her?" Harper said excitedly.

"What? Now`s not really the time-well, okay then." I said pulling a marker off the desk. The puppy dog look on Harper`s face got me every time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Evan's POV**

I saw a flash of light and felt my whole body grow warm. After that, I felt nothing. I couldn't see or feel, but I could hear Alex sobbing close by. I tried desperately to reach out and comfort her, but it was pretty hard when my whole body was numb.

I was there for what felt like hours until Alex's dream ended. Once again, I was sitting it total blackness with Alex lying beside me. I felt a jolt as feeling came back into my body and yelped in surprise.

Alex whirled around to see who made the noise. When she saw me sitting up, looking perfectly healthy, she quit crying and practically threw herself into my lap.

She cried and I could hardly make out what she was saying.

"I t-thought you...thought you w-were dead. Y-you got s-struck by lightning b-back in that f-f-field." She sat with her head tucked under my chin and I felt a steady stream of tears running down my chest.

I held her close and whispered words of comfort to her. "Shh, it's okay Alex. Your safe now and so am I. No one got hurt, we're perfectly fine. It was just a nightmare, just a dream." I whispered.

Slowly, her sobs got quieter and she fell asleep curled up in my lap. I let her sleep like this, knowing it would be more comfortable than the black ground underneath me.

Eventually, I drifted to sleep as well.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

I woke up in a completely different position than I fell asleep in. I was stretched out flat on the ground with my arms around Alex.

Alex was lying with her head on my chest and her legs curled up beside me. She had one hand under her head on my stomach and the other was wrapped around her knees. Her beautiful chocolate brown hair was fanned out over her back.

I lifted my head up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning, Alex." I whispered to her. She stirred slowly and raised her head to look in my eyes. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Her eyes filled with tears at the memory of the nightmare. She sat up beside me and frowned, "You weren't telling the truth last night."

"What are you talking about?" I was oblivious to what she was talking about.

"You said no one got hurt, but I heard you scream when you got struck by lightning." Her lip quivered.

"Listen to me, Alex. To you, I might have screamed, but for me, all of that really was a dream. I honestly didn't feel anything other than being numb. I wouldn't lie to you."

"But when we got back to here, you yelped." She didn't let it go that easily.

"That was from the shock of getting feeling back in my body. But nothing hurt, honest and truly." I smiled. "You worry too much."

She glared at me for a moment, but then turned happier as my words sunk in.

"I'm sorry," She said quickly.

"What are you sorry for?" I frowned.

"I'm sorry for accusing you and for not trusting you."

"Did Alex Russo just apologize to someone!" I smirked.

"No, what are you talking about? She would never do that!" She laughed, smacking my arm playfully. The atmosphere got much happier.

"So what shall we do today?" I asked Alex.

"No more nightmares." She said firmly. "But I wouldn't mind with a nice happy dream." She mumbled.

Even as she spoke the world filled with light again. Alex grabbed onto my arm, but once she realized where we were she grinned.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I get to show you this place. This is my favourite place to be!" She yelled.

"What is this place?" I said looking around. I saw nothing. It wasn't black like the other world, but it was totally white. We were standing on pure crystal tiles. These tiles were blurred in a way that you couldn't see through them, but there was light coming through.

"This place is my inspiration!" She said laughing at my stunned look. "Anything can happen here. Whatever you want, will come true here. This place is the reason why I paint. It's my inspiration!"

"I don't get it. You are inspired by a completely white room?" I was confused.

"It's only white if you want it to be. For instance, if I wanted it pink..." As soon as she said the word "pink", the light changed and we were in a neon pink room, with pink light spilling through the crystal tiles.

"Wow, that's amazing! Let me try!" I exclaimed. I shut my eyes and thought hard of what I wanted most. When I opened my eyes, I found myself standing on a beach or powdery sand. There were palm trees leaning over us and the ocean in front of us was blowing a warm breeze.

"Very nice, now it's my turn." Alex said. "Close your eyes." I saw her eyes flutter closed just before mine. "Okay, open." I heard her say.

When I opened my eyes, I saw myself standing on a cloud. Birds flew past me and Alex was bouncing next to me. Apparently, clouds in Alex's dreams are like really bouncy trampolines. I jumped up high and turned a perfect back flip before landing smoothly.

"Wow, you really are amazing, you know that?" She grinned at me. He took my hand and we went exploring through the most vivid things our minds could come up with.

We spent the rest of the day like that, imagining the strangest things and daring each other to do crazy things. At one point, we ended up in an airplane. Alex took my hand and we jumped. We fell fast and turned over and over in the air. I heard Alex squealing as we went through a wet cloud. Right before hitting the ground, we disappeared and reappeared in a jungle.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**Harper's POV**

"So far, we phoned the wizard help desk, got the dream helmet off Alex's head and drew on her face. What else would you like to do?" I said sarcastically.

"We still have to wake her up." Justin reminded me.

"Oh, but I like her so much better this way." I complained. Justin raised his eyebrows. "What? She's so much nicer when she's not off scheming or pranking you and Max." I told him.

"I know what you mean." Justin smirked.

"But I guess we should be good citizens and stuff, so people don't ask questions." I said reluctantly.

"You had to ruin the moment!" Justin exclaimed.

"So how can we get Alex to wake up?" I asked, choosing to ignore his last comment.

"Hey, it's her own fault that this happened. If she only listened to me when I told her to stay away from that Evan guy..." Justin grumbled.

"But you still have to fix this! It's what you do, fix Alex's mistakes!" I yelled at him.

"Isn't that the horrible truth?" He mumbled.

"Hey, if you want to wake her up, just go into her dream and call her back." Max said walking in the room. Justin and I both jumped at his sudden appearance.

"You know, I think that's that smartest thing you've said yet Max." Justin said.

"I am having a pretty good week." Max said.

"No I meant, in your whole life, you've never been smarter." Justin smirked.

"Thanks, bro! I love being recognized." Max said leaving the lair.

"Your brother's really weird." I said quietly to Justin.

"You get used to it." He said with a quick smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex's POV**

"Aww, aren't you were the cutest little thing." Evan said in a baby voice. We were standing in a familiar park from my childhood. It must be another dream of mine when I was younger. We watched as Justin and I raced to see who could go higher on the swing set.

"I'm higher, I'm higher!" Little Justin screamed at his younger sister.

"No fair!" Little Alex yelled, pushing Justin off his swing at the highest point. He flew off and landed in the mud, crying. Their parents came rushing over and pulled little Justin out of the mud.

"Jerry, I think he broke his arm." A younger Theresa told her husband.

"But what about me? Alex wailed as the parents walked away with her older brother. The parents yelled for Alex to hurry up because they were going to the hospital. Theresa pushed a stroller with baby Max in it and Jerry carried the crying Justin in his arms. Little Alex walked along behind them with her arms crossed. She was clearly furious for no longer being the centre of attention in her family.

"Hey, that wasn't a dream! That actually happened!" I yelled.

Evan laughed and said, "Well I guess that dream helmet has a sense of humour!"

"That's not funny, this is serious! The dream helmet isn't supposed to be stuff that actually happened!" I yelled again.

"Oh, lighten up Alex, it's not hurting anyone. Well, other than Justin who broke his arm, but who's counting?" Evan smirked.

"Don't tell me to lighten up! What going to happen when everything else from our lives appear before our eyes?"

"What, are you scared that all your secrets are going to display before your eyes? Nothing has happened in either of our lives that we should be really afraid of. Besides, none of it is even happening to us!" He yelled right back to me.

I started to get really furious. "How dare you! I don't keep secrets from you! And how do you know that nothing bad has happened in my life?"

"If you don't keep secrets from me, then I would know if something bad has happened to you." Evan said reasonably.

"That's not a secret! Do you know how many stupid things I've done in my life? You think I've had the time to tell you everything? NO!"

"Just calm down for a minute, Alex. And listen to yourself. You're getting mad over nothing!" He said quietly.

"You know what? No, I'm out of here." I screamed. I turned on my heel and started walking into the blackness in front of me.

"Alex, wait!" I heard him yell. When I glanced back over my shoulder, I could no longer see Evan behind me.

"Where'd you go? What have I done?" I whispered.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**Harper's POV**

"Okay, so the only way to get Alex out of her dream is to send someone into it. Now, I don't think we should use the helmet again, in case there's still something wrong with it." Justin said, pacing the lair.

"So how are you going to get into Alex's dream then?" I asked.

"I think I'll just use a make-it-up spell, and hope that it does exactly what I intend." He replied swiftly.

"Okay, so go for it." I told him.

"I can't go into Alex's dream! It's a lot harder to use magic on yourself than it is on other people. Plus I'm pretty sure Alex doesn't want me entering her dreams. That would be really awkward." Justin frowned.

"Where are you going to find someone who wants into Alex's dream? They would have to be pretty close to her for her not to wonder why they are there." I thought out loud.

Justin stopped pacing and turned to stare at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Oh no, you're not going to make me go into her dreams, are you? Aw, I hate magic!" I complained loudly.

"That's exactly what my mom says!" Justin looked surprised.

_After some preparation..._

"Okay, are we ready to go?" Justin turned to me.

"I feel silly." I glared at him. I was wearing a helmet with a face mask, a wizard vest, black leather pants, and tall boots.

"I'm sorry, but you need to be protected. Mortals are always more vulnerable in the wizard world. Besides, you don't look silly, you look, actually kind of hot in all that black leather and no weird outfit like you usually are." Justin said smartly.

I became silent. I stared at him in amazement.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he said nervously.

"Did you just call me hot?" I whispered.

"Well, I, uh...Harper what are you doing?" He said uncomfortably. I walked towards him quickly, cornering him.

"I said," Right up close to him now, "did you just call me hot?"

"Yeah, I guess so, I" Before he had a chance to finish what he said, I leaned forward and kissed him as hard as I could. He gave a wild gasp and kissed me back. I melted in his arms.

He side-stepped away from me and said, "What just happened?"

"You kissed me back." I said dreamily.

"We speak of this to no one." He said sternly.

"Whatever you say." I said in the same voice.

"Okay, I guess I'll send you off now. Don't forget the plan! Harper, take this magic eraser. You can't bring Alex out of her dream if there's someone interfering. It's not likely that Alex is dreaming alone, she never does. If someone is with her, run the eraser over them and it will remove them from the dream. When they're gone, I'm pretty sure you can simply pull Alex out. Is that clear? Oh, and take this wizard walkie-talkie with you. It will let you communicate with me if you get lost." Justin said hurriedly.

"I'm ready." I said snapping back into focus.

"_Alex needs to be brought back, send Harper to her, uh, ASAP!_" Justin recited.

"Justin, that doesn't rhym-"

Before Harper finished speaking, she disappeared from the lair.

"Hmm, she's right; I hope that it not rhyming didn't affect the plan." Justin shrugged.

**So here you are three chapters all at once, just like I promised! The last chapter will be out in the next few days, and then I will be starting a new story, which is the sequel to Mind Over Matter! Thanks again for reading everyone!**


End file.
